The Dangers of Falling
by fatcatswucky
Summary: "Sasuke, you're with Itachi for the rock climbing." Bring on the brotherly love/hate!


A/N: Helloooo! This is my first actual fanfic! :3 I so happy XD Oh, and I never got past the first episode of Naruto so sorry if I massacre the characters :'(

The Dangers of Falling

"Sasuke, you're with Itachi for the rock climbing." said Kakashi looking at his list of parings. Sasuke grimaced at the thought of having to work with that jackass the whole day. He decided it would be best to talk with him as little as possible. He really didn't feel like getting into a fight today. Just as Sasuke looked up, about to start his miserable training, a harness was thrown into his face.

"Heh, too slow." said Itachi with a superior look on his face. Sasuke already wanted to beat the shit out of that bastard as he clasped his nose where the metal fastening had hit him. He grit his teeth and picked the harness up off the dusty ground. One leg, then the other Sasuke stepped into the loops and pulled them up snugly around his small frame.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and stood there, towering over him. They glared at each other and Itachi's hand reached up for the harness surrounding the smaller boy's waist. He grabbed the end and yanked hard, causing Sasuke to grunt in discomfort. He had to tear his eyes away from the now more prominent bulge in the boy's pants to smirk at him and say "That should do it." Itachi walked back over to the rope and began to undo the knots that secured it to the hook in the ground. When he had freed it he tightened the slack, which Sasuke took as a sign to start climbing.

He lifted himself with his arms and pushed his feet off the ground. He kept his body pressed close against the rock as he looked for the next place to put his hands. Itachi watched from below as the raven-haired boy skillfully scaled the wall. He never seemed to lose his footing or his concentration. Itachi tilted his head back to look up and see that Sasuke was halfway there already.

He continued absent-mindedly tightening the rope but his attention was now focused on something else. Sasuke's ass looked surprisingly good in that harness. _What the hell am I thinking? _He asked himself. And yet, he couldn't help but stare. It looked so good that thoughts started popping into his head. One by one until it was a flood of dirty, perverted daydreams. He was so engrossed in his fantasies that he didn't even notice Sasuke was falling until he felt his hands burning from the rope that was sliding through them. He quickly came back to reality and gripped the life-line as hard as he could. The sudden stop caused Sasuke to swing and crash into the wall with his shoulder. He let out a groan of pain. Itachi quickly lowered him down to the ground where the small boy crouched then fell onto his back clutching his upper arm. Another moan and a muffled "shit!" escaped his mouth before the older boy was on his hands and knees by his side.

"You were supposed to be fucking ready to catch me you bastard!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He shut his eyes tight as another wave of pain came crashing over him and he rolled onto his side.

"Let me see it." Itachi said putting his hand over Sasuke's.

"Fuck you" he grumbled. Immediately Itachi lifted the raven-haired boy into his arms and began to walk in the direction of their camp.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said angrily, trying to fight his way out of the other's grasp without worsening his injuries.

"Kakashi! I'm taking Sasuke to rest." Itachi called out to their instructor. Kakashi looked like he was about to protest until he saw the look of pain etched across the boy's face. Itachi walked quickly but as smoothly as possible to prevent hurting Sasuke who now had his face buried in the other boy's black shirt.

They reached the small bedroom and he gently placed Sasuke onto one of the hard beds. His breathing had calmed a bit, but the pain was still intense. Itachi pulled out a small knife and cut off his shirt with two quick swipes. His hands just barely grazed over Sasuke's collarbone to his shoulder, causing him to shudder. He could see small trickles of blood running down his arm where the rock had scraped the flesh. Itachi found some medical supplies and set to cleaning the wounds that he then carefully wrapped with a strip of white cloth. Neither said anything while he was working. Sasuke clutched the sheets beneath him, his knuckles turning white. Itachi leaned in and placed a gentle hand on the raven-haired boy's face, the other resting on his bare stomach.

"I'm going to find something to dull the pain." he said quietly then moved to get up. He felt Sasuke's small hand grab the back of his shirt. Itachi turned to see the pleading look in the other's eyes.

"Please. Stay here." he begged. He sank back down onto the bed and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's forehead. This seemed to calm him so Itachi put another soft kiss on his flushed cheeks. The boy's eyes closed and his good hand tangled itself in Itachi's dark hair. The kisses moved down his neck and onto his chest. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a few quiet moans. _What's the matter with me?_ He thought. _This is so wrong! _All this was erased from his mind as soon as Itachi's mouth met his. His eyes opened in shock but his lips parted to let the other's tongue enter. They slid over each other smoothly, fighting for dominance. After awhile Itachi won and took the lead, alternating between nibbling the boy's lower lip and exploring his mouth.

Sasuke had never kissed someone like this before, much less his own brother! But it felt so good and he couldn't bear to let go of him. He pulled them closer together so that Itachi had his torso lying on top of Sasuke. They continued to kiss until Sasuke felt a sharp pain stab his side and he gasped. They broke away and Itachi looked down at him with concern in his eyes.

"Is it your arm?" he asked.

"No, my ribs" Sasuke replied as his hand detached itself from the other's hair and went to his side. Itachi's hand gently covered Sasuke's and held it, pulling it towards his chest.

"You've definitely bruised a few ribs" he said examining the skin that had now turned a purple-ish blue color. "I'm sorry" Itachi said quietly, looking off to the side, his face ridden with guilt. Sasuke lifted his injured arm, ignoring the pain to stroke the older boy's cheek with his thumb. Itachi tilted his head towards to comforting motion and surrounded Sasuke's hand with his own.

He laid down next to the small fragile-looking boy and took to stroking his hair. Itachi still held Sasuke's hand to his heart. The raven-haired boy could feel it beating in time with their breathing. Itachi wrapped his arm around Sasuke and touched their foreheads together. He stayed like this long after Sasuke's eyes closed and he'd fallen asleep in his big brother's embrace.

This idea came to me during a trampolining session. I was just warming up and got distracted by this *cuuuuute* boy on the rock wall :3 (He reminded me of Sasuke with his black hair) long story short, I messed up and face-planted, also jacking up my shoulder :P Damn you cute boy! And unfortunately no, Charming didn't whisk me away and tend to my injuries :/ Stupid reality...


End file.
